para volver a amar
by alexjogia
Summary: Jade decide huir para no arruinar la vida de Beck , en el nuevo lugar conoce a un chico , que le enseñara lo que es el amor , ella cree que se enamora de el pero eso cambiara cundo un es depues le muestra un anillo y Beck por fin la encuentra , Jade tiene que decidir...pero que pasara ¿cuando Tori decide que Beck y Jade no pueden estar juntos?
1. Chapter 1

**hola , quiero decirlea que he tenido esta idea desde... enero pero nunca tuve tiempo de publicarla, les doy un resumen de lo que pienso hacer **

**jade queda embarazada de beck por lo cual ella quiere huir con la ayuda de sus padrea a paris , beck se entera y quiere recuperarla por lo que usa a toi para lograrlo , jade cree que nunca podra a amar de nuevo pqro eso cambia cuando conoce a james(en el momento que lo conocio no sabia su nombre)en el aereopurto de L.A ella nuca llega a conocer su nombre en ese momento y cuando llega a paria su padre le dice que tendra que casarse james maslow , ella se niega a haceelo , por ello su padre realiza una cena con la familia maslow para que sus hijos ae conoscan, ambos se ven y se resconocen entre ellos , y con eso ella cree que puede enamorarse otra vez , pasa un mes y james le propone matrimonio a jade(obligado por su padre acepta) pues aun no cree que ame a james por otro lado james esta perdidamente enamorado de ella , mientras tanto el L.A tori le dice a beck que su primo james se va a casar y quier anunciar su compromiso y como ella y beck son novios decide llevarlo a paris y beck piensa que es la oportunidad perfecta para encontrar a jade , llega el dia del anuncio y cuando jade sale para anunciar su compromiso ve a beck , y salen todos los sentimientos que tiene por el jade se siente agradecida con james pues el le enseño a creer en el amor , pero beck es el padre de su hijo y ella lo sigue amando ¿podra jade y beck tener su final feliz?**

Eran las 6:00 am era el día de las re audiciones como siempre sabia que pasaría pero algo mas que eso me preocupaba hoy debía decidir arruinarle la vida a Beck o irme a París con mi tía es algo muy difícil pero tengo que decidir y ya lo hice decidí ir a París eso es lo mejor para mi y para Beck me Levante de mi cama fui al baño me maquille me vestí y baje por las finas escaleras de mi casa nadie sabia de esto que tenia una familia multi millonaria a nadie se le paso por la mente que tal vez mi apellido tuviera algo que ver con la 5 familia mas rica del mundo no a nadie se le ocurrió claro que yo también no deje que piensen eso compre una casa en un barrio mas o menos pobre y se lo regale a una señora que se parecía algo a mi para que pueda fingir ser mi madre todos menos cat pensaban que esa era mi verdadera casa llegue a la cocina lista para decirle mi respuesta final a mi madre apenas entre me pregunto  
>-ya decidiste?<br>-ya lo hice-le respondí instantáneamente tuve recuerdos de Beck quería llorar pero no lo hice no iba a arruinar su vida  
>-bueno que decidiste - cuando dijo eso se me hizo un nudo en la garganta pero al final respondí<br>-no arruinare la vida de Beck iré a París con mi tía-le dije al parecer mi respuesta no le sorprendió  
>-sabia que tomarías la decisión correcta - me dijo agarrándome la mejilla con su mano<br>-tengo que ir a la escuela - le dije sacando su mano  
>-hablaremos de tu decisión mas tarde<br>-si mas tarde  
>Salí de la cocina y me dirigí a la puerta vi mi celular rayos! Tenia solo 10 minutos para llegar a mi casa falsa antes de que Beck lo hiciera luego de 5 minutos de correr recibí un mensaje que me alivio por completo "llegare un poco tarde no esperes tu solo ve a la escuela" era tan tierno no puedo creer que dentro de poco no lo volveré a ver por el resto de mi vida me agarre el vientre pero me llevare una parte de el conmigo tenia que pensar como podía terminar con el sin ser muy obvia y recordé que cuando tori ingreso a la escuela yo escribí una canción pensando que Beck ya no me quería pero en realidad era su padre si eso cantaría y Helen dijo que todo el alumnado estaría ahí para ver las audiciones sin darme cuenta ya había llegado a la escuela me dirigí al salón de música toque la canción y era perfecta para hacer una ruptura con alguien sé que sueno muy malvada pero mi corazón esta en contra de todo esto pero es lo mejor para todos empecé a escuchar murmullos en el pasillo me di cuenta de que los alumnos ya estaban llegando me retire del salón y fui a mi casillero y escuche desde el parlante<br>-todos los alumnos presentarse en el teatro caja negra para las audiciones-  
>al escuchar eso sentí que todo acabaría pero no yo iría a París y comenzaría una nueva vida con mi bebe pero dejaría al amor de mi vida cerré mi casillero y me encontré con cat se lo tenia que decir a ella era mi mejor amiga no podía negárselo ella empezó a hablar:<br>-que vas a presentar en re audición, yo cantare y actuare mi presentación dura 5 minutos pero Helen dijo en el afiche que solo dura 2 minutos supongo que lo haré rápido porque nadie lo vera- esas 3 palabras me sacaron de mis pensamientos le agarre por el brazo y le dije:  
>-nadie vera las audiciones- dije nadie las vería entonces como escucharía Beck la canción cat hablo<br>-jade ¿ Estas bien? Si nadie vera las adiciones que tiene eso -  
>- nada solo que...- me di cuenta de que cat entro al teatro<br>Entre al teatro y ahí estaba el hablando con tori ya no aterraba la idea de Beck y tori ella seria la chica que lo re confrontaría cuando yo me haya ido me acerce a ellos y Beck me dijo  
>-ya te apuntaste en la lista<br>-no todavía donde esta  
>-esta justo ahí- tori dijo señalando hacia una pequeña mesa con papeles<br>-tienes que poner tus datos y lo que harás en la audición- asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la pequeña mesa  
>me registre después de robbie aun me pregunto que significara "comedia" no tenia ganas de saber había puesto en mi hoja canción escrita y como Beck no lo leería puse el titulo " hoy te dejo en libertad" deje la pluma y vi a Helen con un parlante y dijo<br>- los dividiré en grupos los que vayan a cantar una fila a la derecha los que actúan a la izquierda y los que su audición no tenga nada que ver con lo que dije al medio- cada uno se puso en su fila cat en la del medio, Beck en la de actuación, Robbie en la misma de cat, trina , tori André y yo a la de canto la mía era primero no podía creer que nadie me escucharía solo lo haría Helen.  
>Todos ya habían audicionado tori y André cantaron make it shine en versión remix y trina no hizo mas que tonterías en el escenario llego mi turno mire por la cortina negra y lo vi entrando a hurtadillas al teatro y se sentó silenciosamente en una de las sillas de atrás yo salí y le di la señal a tipo del piano la música sonó yo temblaba no por estar nerviosa no por no pasar la audición sino por lo que pensaría Beck al escuchar llego en momento tome aire y la canción salió por mi boca<p>

Siento que me desconoces  
>Siento que tocarme ahora te igual ( te da igual)<br>Cada vez hay mas temores  
>Crece como hiedra la inseguridad<br>Y me lastima ver  
>Que intentas rescatar<br>Lo que un día  
>En el alma nos unía<br>Ya no esta  
>Aunque estas<br>Es Momento de afrontar la realidad  
>Tu me quieres pero yo te amo<br>Esa es la verdad  
>Tu presencia aquí me esta matando<br>Sentirte a la mitad  
>Me cansado de intentar<br>Y no lograr  
>Que te vuelva a enamorar<br>Se que no me quieres lastimar  
>Pero tengo que soltarte<br>Hoy te dejo en libertad  
>No te odio no hay rencores<br>Simplemente el corazón  
>Ya no esta (tu corazón ya no esta)<br>Se han perdido los colores  
>Ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar<br>Y me lastima ver que intentas rescatar  
>Lo que un día<br>En el alma nos unía  
>Ya no esta<br>Aunque estas  
>Es momento de afrontar la realidad<br>Tu me quieres pero yo te amo  
>Esa es la verdad<br>Tu presencia aquí me esta matando  
>Sentirte a la mitad<br>Me cansado de intentar  
>Y no lograr<br>Que te vuelva a enamorar  
>Se que no me quieres lastimar<br>Pero tengo que soltarteee  
>Me hace mas daño seguir contigo<br>Y ver que aun con mi calor  
>Tu sigas sintiendo frío ohh Ohoo<br>Tu me quieres pero yo te amo  
>Esa es la verdad<br>Tu presencia aquí me esta matando  
>Sentirte a la mitad<br>Se que no me quieres lastimar  
>Pero tengo soltarte<br>Hoy te dejo en libertad  
>Hoy te dejo en libertad<p>

Al cantar la ultima linea supe lo que que venia afrontar a beck


	2. Chapter 2

**_hola de nuevo , quiero ageadecer a kiara seddie , me motivo a continuar con la historia asi que aqui les dejo el capitulo 2 , disfruten =)_**

_Al cantar la última línea supe lo que venia tenia que afrontar a Beck  
><em>

Cerré los ojos y solo escuche, escuche llantos eran de dos tipos uno era de una señora que escucho una canción que la conmovió y se puso a llorar esa de ser Helen y escuche otro me concentre en ese era el de un adolescente herido ese era el llanto de Beck antes de poder pensar mas Helen aplaudió y me dijo:  
>- esa fue la mejor canción que acabo de escuchar es un hecho que pasas la audición- dijo mientras se paro y se acercó a mi yo estaba mirando a Beck estaba llorando en su asiento Helen estaba hablando y yo solo asentía parece que ella no se había dado cuenta la presencia de Beck me arme de valor para decirle a Helen un gracias y me deje hablar con el no fue difícil Helen ya había terminado de hablar y solo dije:<br>-gracias Helen- ella me dio una tarjeta no la quise leer solo deje que ella hable  
>-me llamas mas tarde ya cariño esa canción fue increíble-cuando volví a observar a Beck fue que la puerta del teatro se cerro deje a Helen y a seguir a Beck estaba por un pasillo para mi buena suerte no había nadie ahí yo solo grite su nombre<br>- Beck! Por favor detente- Beck hizo caso omiso a mis palabras yo solo corrí y lo alcance me pare enfrente de él y le dije  
>- tenemos que hablar<br>- ya lo hiciste no, en la canción esta todo  
>- pero yo solo quería...- no me salían las palabras él estaba esperando que hablara pero se me hizo un nudo la garganta yo quería seguir con mi plan pero mi corazón no él no quería seguir con esto Beck me miro yo solo quería que esto terminara ¿Porqué tenia que cantar eso? Yo solo podría irme y dejarlo sin explicación alguna, pero no yo quería explicarle tome una respiración profunda y lo mire a los ojos estaban con lagrimas esto le iba a doler mas a el que a mi comencé a hablar despacio<br>- yo….. – no sabia que decir, y si le digo la verdad ¡NO! No podía hacer eso , pero quería saber su reacción  
>- ¿Que pasaría si yo estuviera embarazada?<br>-¿Porque me preguntas eso?- me miro y luego dijo  
>- ¡Jade tu no podrías! ... O si?- yo solo me quede ahí mirando y me tiro una cachetada él nunca me había lastimado luego de eso él estaba golpeando los casilleros fue suficiente yo no quería ver mas esto él no era el Beck yo conocía este era malo y odiaba la idea de tener un bebe a los 16 años yo solo grite:<br>- ¡yo nunca dije que estaba embarazada!- volteo y me miro la ira se había ido de sus ojos ahora todo lo que había era arrepentimiento yo no me había dado cuenta pero yo estaba llorando solo salí corriendo de ahí salí corriendo de Hollywood arts., dejándolo atrás, ahora eso era parte de mi pasado yo ya tenia un futuro y era sin Beck a mi lado ,fui a la parada de autobús y sonó mi teléfono era una llamada de Beck yo no conteste solo quería ir a casa tome el autobús me senté en uno de los asientos de atrás y me sece las lagrimas yo solo ya no quería seguir así sace mi celular tenia que explicárselo a ella era mi mejor amiga marque su numero y espere que contestara, contesto al segundo timbre  
>- cat tenemos que hablar<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Punto de vista Beck

Ella salió corriendo de la escuela ¿Que había hecho? Pero es que ella me había sacado de mis casillas tanto que llegue a golpearla ,yo no era así ,pero al tener la idea de tener un bebe a los 16 años me aterro y entro la ira en mi, la intente llamar , mensajes, rogando a que contestara el teléfono, no lo hizo, me senté en el suelo y metí mi mano dentro de mis rodillas y me quede ahí lamentandome , creo que pasaron horas pero mire mi celular y solo habían pasado 10 minutos ,levante la vista y vi en el piso algo blanco me asuste por un momento no quería verlo ,me pare y camine directamente hacia el objeto no identificado me pare en frente de el ¡No,no no no no noooo! Era una prueba de embarazo no se veía muy bien el signo ,lo agarre con la esperanza que sea negativa cuando vi todo se detuvo ante mi, no lo podía creer me caí de rodillas con la prueba de embarazo , ahora lo entendía todo, la canción porque jade quería romper ,me sentía devastado tenia que hablar con ella la llame unas 10 veces mas , le deje un cantidad innumerable de mensajes, nada ¿Por que no me devolvía la llamada ? Bueno tal vez no lo hacia por el hecho que había actuado como un idiotar, helen me saco de mis pensamientos:  
>-todos los alumnos que realizaran teatro por favor ir al caja negra- me sece las lagrimas y guarde la prueba en mi bolsillo y me dirigí al caja negra ,tenia que saberlo todo y para eso tengo que ir a la casa de jade , iría después de mi audición no podía esperar para verla , pero a la vez me aterraba ir a hablar con ella tenia que saberlo y ver si mi futuro esta realmente en peligro o solo es una de sus bromas<p>

**lo se es corto pero la proxima sera mas larga**


	4. Chapter 4

Punto de vista Jade

Me baje en la parada de autobús mas cercana a mi casa , odiaba mi casa , odiaba mi vida , ¿porque yo? Yo debería estar feliz con mi vida , yo no debería estar pensando en ir a parís por el resto de mi vida porque tenia miedo ,ustedes pensaran ¿Jade West tiene miedo? Si eso muy posible en este momento tengo miedo,a que mi vida en París sea horrible , en dejar a mis amigos, de como cuidare al bebe , pero el miedo mas grande que atormenta es que Beck me odie, yo no podría vivir sabiendo que Beck me odia , pero tenia que ser fuerte tenia que serlo por el bien de todos y también por mi bien y el del bebe , me detuve en frente de la mansión West ,tan lujosa y aparentemente feliz , bueno yo era casi feliz mis padres me querían lo suficiente para no matarme ,entre por la puerta trasera , esa puerta era tan lujosa como la principal ,claro todo en mi casa es lujoso no hay nada que no haya costado mas de $1000, en todo lo que invirtieron en mi casa habría lo suficiente para alimenta medio África , bueno creo que estoy exagerando ,no hay tanto dinero, pero si bastante ,subí las escaleras y me dirigí a mi habitación entre y lo primero que hice fue sacar una maleta ,metí todas mis cosas , mi maquillaje , ropas , zapatos , estaba desordenando mi habitación cuando encontré el collar que Beck me regalo hace un año ,pensé que lo había perdido hasta me había lamentado por eso, pensaba que Beck iba romper por perderlo, pero no resulto asi, el recuerdo llego a mi

_Estaba en frente de su puerta, no sabia que iba a hacer pensé que todo se había acabado pero fui fuerte toque la puerta y ahí estaba el parado con su hermosa sonrisa me hizo un gesto para que entrara , entre y me senté en el sofá , el se sentó a mi lado y dijo  
>-decirme un simple "hola" no iba a matarte - lo mire con tristeza y empece a hablar<br>-yo...yo  
>-perdiste el collar - lo mire y solo dije un<br>- lo siento , se que me odiaras y tienes todo el derecho de...  
>-jade un collar es solo una cosa material , no porque lo hayas perdido voy a dejar de amarte<em>

Mire el collar era sencillo solo una pita negra con un anillo de oro ,las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas ¿Como podía hacerle eso? no se lo merecía el no se merecía nada malo , el era bueno, atento , cariñoso y yo le pagaba asi , escuche que mi puerta se habría , guarde el collar en mi bolsillo y me sece las lagrimas mas rápido que pude y vi a cat , tan inocente y segura tenia que explicarle por mas duro que sea empece a hablar  
>-cat...-no podía hablar<br>-te vas a ir - dijo empezando a llorar  
>-cat por favor no llores, tengo una explicación- ella me miro y se sentó en un sofá<br>-te escucho- yo no quería hablar y busque la prueba en mi bolso , pero no lo encontré ¿Donde estaba? No quise preocuparme y busque el resultado medico , lo encontré, me pare en frente de cat , ella estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello , tome una respiración profunda y le di el papel ,ella me miro y dijo  
>-que es esto - me dijo con su voz aguda<br>-solo léelo- le dije ella leyó el papel y se quedo mirando fijamente el papel y dijo  
>-¿Que significa esto?- me dijo pero lo dijo con voz tranquila ,yo no podía responder solo me senté en el suelo y empece a llorar,cubrí mi cara con mis manos ,no podía creer que estaba llorando escuche que cat se levantaba del sillón y me abrazo<p>

Punto de vista cat

Me pare y fui corriendo a consolar a jade ,la abrase y deje que llorara , no sabia que decirle ,esto era duro para ella ,ahora entendía porque cuando llegue ella estaba haciendo una maleta, quería preguntarle porque ,pero debía conseguir las palabras adecuadas,las pensé una y otra vez "tranquila todo saldrá bien" tenia que decirle eso respire hondo y le dije:  
>-tranquila todo saldrá bien-levanto la mirada , no soportaba verla así ,ella era mi mejor amiga , tenia que estar ahí para ella , consolaría cuando lo necesitara , aconsejarla cuando tenga dudas como ahora o también podría ayudarla , se que parezco tonta a simple vista pero yo ayudo a solucionar los problemas de mis amigos muy a menudo , la consolé por unos minutos mas y le dije<br>- sabes no puedes sentarte y llorar , tienes que hablar tarde o temprano y yo tengo que ir a mi casa en cualquier momento y prefiero que lo hagas a ahora - le dije , ella tomo aire y empezó a hablar  
>-¿Que quieres saber?<br>-quiero saber porque lloras- le dije  
>-todo empezó...<p>

**bueno... capitulo cuatro esta a aqui , el proximo puede estar para mañana o hoy , no prometo nada **

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Punto de vista Beck

Termine de hacer mi audición , tenia que hablar con Jade , me dirigí a su casa , iba a estacionarme , pero vi un auto , para especificar un mercedes ¿que persona con un mercedes viene aquí? alguien bajo , tenia cabello negro , piel pálida bajaba del auto...¡esperen!¿donde e visto esos rasgos? Me estacione tres casas atrás y corrí hacia donde estaba jade o creía que era ella , me escondí detrás de un arbusto , estaba en lo cierto era ella , pero ¿porque bajaba de un mercedes , que por cierto sigue ahí , creo que hay alguien esperando y también había alguien atrás , levante un poco la cabeza y vi un cabello rojo familiar ¿cat? porque cat y jade vienen en un mercedes a la casa de jade , con alguien en el asiento del conductor y solo baja jade , escuche que la puerta se habría , apareció la madre de jade , pero jade no la trato como tal y su madre tampoco  
>-Jade West<br>-mira , solo vengo a darte esto- jade saco de su bolso un fajo de billetes ¡que!¿de donde saco ese dinero?  
>-wow, eso es mas del pago habitual-¿pago habitual? ¿De que demonios hablan?<br>-si, lo se ,pero te doy mas ,porque me voy del país-¿de donde jade conseguiría dinero para 'salir del país'  
>-eso no será suficiente-la expresión de jade cambio ,se veía...¿asustada?<br>-pero...-jade iba a hablar pero su'madre' la corto  
>-¿quieres que le diga a todos sus amigoa la gran verdad?-¿de que verdad habla?<br>-¡no! por favor no digas nada-me estoy asustando que me ha estado ocultando jade  
>-no quieres que diga que ...eres la hija de Mason West , el gran negociante , el mejor hombre del mundo , que tiene la familia perfecta , ¡espera ,no es perfecta!porque su hija la unica heredera a todo , tiene ...¡verguenza! de su familia, sabes algo eres tonta - vi como jade se estaba enojando<br>-¡escucha! ¡tu no eres nadie para decirme como debo vivir mi vida, yo se muy bien lo que hago y además , no es de su incumbencia si lo hize fue por algo- si jade por algo ocultaste que eres…millonaria , algo me dice que esa señora no es su madre , a quien engaño¡claro que no es su madre! La "señora" dijo algo mas:

-¿Por qué lo ocultas?-jade miro a sus pies , conozco esa expression , es cuando…..no tiene una buena respuesta

-no tengo que darte explicaciones , vas a aceptar el dinero-la señora miro el fajo una vez mas y se lo quito de las manos , jade se acerco y le dijo

-nunca hicimos este trato-la señora asintió y jade se fue de regreso al mercedes pude escuchar unas voces del auto

-no vamos al aeropuerto , señorita West – puedo jurar que oi un pequeño sollozo antes de que hablaran

-no aun tengo algo que hacer- con eso el mercedes se fue , la señora se quedo en la entrada

-escuchaste todo ¿no?-me quede sorprendido todo este tiempo sabia que estaba allí escondido, no me quedo de otra mas que levantarme y enfrentarse a ella

-si-fue mas un suspiro que una respuesta - ¿Cuál era el trato?-la señora me miro y dijo

-no te debe importar , lo único que importa es que te engaño durante dos años – con eso entro a la casa y cerro la puerta , me quede ahí mirando la puerta , la casa que era ¡mentira! Todos estos años y nunca me dijo la verdad , estoy frustrado , inconscientemente agarre mi teléfono y busque un contacto , ella ayuda a todos ¿no? , tambien me puede ayudar con esto marque el numero

-hola

-hola tori soy Beck , ¿podrias venir a mi RV como en una hora?

-¡claro! Nos vemos

-adios tori- colgué subi a mi auto y conduci a casa , solo podía pensar en jade y en lo que le dijo en la mañana ¿podria ella estar esperando un bebe mio? Quería ordenar mi cabeza y para ello necesitaba la ayuda de tori


	6. AN

**hola! se que deberia actualizar pero estoy ocupada con otra historia , que va a ser un crosvver entre victorious y crepusculo va ser el empajeramiento Jade/Jacob lo veran pronto **

**bye **

**PD: cambie mi nombre de usuario **

**alexjogia **


	7. Chapter 7

**lo olvidava: estoy muy segura que soy una niña , y tengo 13 asi que es imposible que victorious me pertenesca :(**

Punto de vista cat

Jade me lo contó todo , en este momento lo único que quiero es ir donde Beck y darle un buen golpe en la nariz , pero por otro lado mi mejor amiga va a tener un bebe , pero se va ir a París y no va a volver , no va a cumplir sus sueños eso es triste , pero yo estaré siempre para ella no importa que.

**lo se es demasiado corto , solo una especie de relleno , pero actualizare pronto , es que sigo deprimida por lanoticia de de que acabara victorious:(**

**byeeee**

**alexjogia **

**PD: a partir de este apitulo pondre descargo de responsabilidad , asi que para los primeros capitulos , vengan aqui lean el descargo y luego regresen al capitulo que quieran :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious no me pertenece (si fuera asi Bade no hubiera terminado, y tendri 4 , 5 y hasta 6 temporadas)**

_**Me miras diferente**_

_**Me abrazas y no siento tu calor**_

Jade se dirigió a la RV de Beck para dejarle una carta donde le explicaba todo

_**Te digo lo que siento**_

_**Me interrumpes y terminas la oración**_

Pero ella no se imagino lo que la estaba esperando allí,

_**Siempre tienes la razón**_

Recordó los momentos juntos y las veces que le dijo "te amo"

_**Tu libreto de siempre**_

_**Tan predecible, ya...ya me lo se**_

También recordó lo de esta tarde

_**Así que corre, corre, corre corazón**_

Que le pego por primera vez

_**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**_

_**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**_

Quiso llorar, pero no lo hizo

_**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**_

Llego a su casa, llego a su puerta y escucho la voz de tori

_**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás**_

_**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**_

Vio por la ventana, y Tori beso a Beck

_**Ya viví esta escena y**_

_**Con mucha pena te digo no,**_

_**Conmigo no**_

Sintió que su corazón se partía .Quería entrar y gritar, pero no lo hizo

_**Di lo que podía, pero a media puerta**_

_**Se quedo**_

Metió la carta debajo de la puerta y se fue

_**Mi corazón**_

Ella se fue y dejo atrás todo

_**Tu libreto de siempre tan repetido**_

_**Ya no... No te queda bien!**_

Mientras Beck decía que era un error

_**Así que corre, corre, corre**_

_**Corazón**_

La escena giraba en su cabeza

_**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**_

_**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**_

Beck escucho un sonido y miro debajo vio la carta

_**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**_

Leyó la carta y se dirigió al aeropuerto

_**Así que corre como siempre no mires atrás**_

_**Los has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**_

Ella llego al aeropuerto, él también lo hizo y le grito a todo pulmón:"te amo"

_**Tú el perro de siempre**_

_**Los mismos trucos**_

_**Ya...Ya me lo se**_

Ella se acercó y lo único que le dio fue una cachetada

_**Así que corre, corre, corre**_

_**Corazón**_

Ella no guardo lo que sentía

_**De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz**_

_**Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya**_

Lo dijo todo, hasta lo ultimo que sentía

_**Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar**_

No dijo nada más, aparte de eso, ni siquiera un adiós

_**Han sido tantas despedidas**_

_**Que en verdad, dedicarte un verso más**_

_**Esta de más**_

Se alejó, y lo dejo pero el no tuvo el valor de detenerla

_**Así que corre como siempre**_

_**Que no iré detrás**_

No aguanto más y se rompió

_**Lo has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**_

Ella lloraba

_**Los has hecho ya y la verdad me da igual**_

Por primera vez en su vida jade West lloraba incontrolablemente

_**Lo has hecho ya pero al final me da igual**_

Y el único que podía consolarla, ella lo había dejado para siempre

**no se de donde salio esto pero ,¡me gusta! y si no saben cual es la cancion es _corre_ de Jesse&Joy , escunchenla mientras lean asi hice llorar a dos amigas **

**bye **

**alexjogia**


End file.
